comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2016-07-23 - Octo-Trouble in Gotham
The Gotham Public Works is one of the more important places in the big city. In spite of this, the Bat Brats don't keep as good an eye on it as they should. In their own right, they can be as dense as the local fuzz. The power plant is one of the more impressive in the country thanks to the efforts of Lex Corp after the Clench. It's for this reason that an individual of unique notoriety has left his usual stomping ground. A shadow with many legs stalks right over the guard fence as if it isn't even there. His mode of locomotion grants him a unique altitude as he swiftly makes his way to the second story of the power company with something in tow via a large duffel bag. Laura is as common a sight in Gotham as in the big apple. This time she's sans Megan however, she needed a break from her bff cousin. She's here tipping muggers. Pokemon Go is the game of the year, but she catches thugs not imaginary magical creatures. She'd probably stick them in special balls to roll around if she could, but alas. "And on the left, you'll find the racks of power systems that supply Bludhaven," the guide says as Leah and a few others wander through. Kara told her that it would be good to learn about this stuff, maybe get some practical knowledge, but she's bored from half an hour ago and is now certain that her brain's going to melt. And yet, there's got to be a reason she wore her supergirl shirt and the blonde wig. I mean, you don't just wear that stuff without something going wrong! It's not how things are done. Aaaaand, bingo! There's some kind of oddness happening, and she slips into a shadow to ditch the tour. Woo! A'venture time! Wait, I can't see a damn thing from here. Leah decides that shadows are overrated and wanders after the odd figure with amusement. my laboratory will not be disrupted so easily this time." The smell of lubricant and the whirring of odd machinery is what draws Laura on the prowl. She is in Sneaky-23 mode, tracking the odd smell and sound as she closes in. The figure is swift, moving on eight long limbs though with a man's body in the midst. She has half a mind it might be Gizmo given the city. The figure mumbles to himself as he reaches the main hub of the powerstation. Lex Corp has the city running on some sort of arc reactor, his own take on Stark's idea for clean energy. The eight limbed man utters more loudly,"All the energy I need, my laboratory will not be disrupted so easily this time." Leah frowns as she wanders up behind Doctor Octopus. Since he's being fairly sneaky, she just walks up to one of his tentacles and taps on it to get his attention. A girl who appears to be Supergirl, standing underneath him, looking like a Kryptonian and not even remotely scared. It should be noted, that as a professional cosplayer, Leah has actually been standing next to the real Supergirl and most people think that SHE'S the real one. Also, she's been attacked so many times that her fear reflex is a bit wonky. So she smiles up at Doc Oc and waves, saying, "Find a Magikarp or something, dude?" The young feralina creeps along, not far behind the cosplayer. Laura hears the voice that answers Leah, vaguely recognizing it from the news. She's never had anything to do with Spidey's antics, not being a particular fan of the smart aleck for the same reason she dislikes Wilson. Doctor Otto Octavius, what is it with ironic real names? Doctor Octopus is the rare villain who is intelligent enough to strike and brag at the same time, not one then the other. Lowering himself to his own legs while snaking out with a mechanical limb blindingly fast to the ordinary eye, he grins as his glasses catch the light dramatically,"Well well well. Come to supervise my work...Supergirl is it?" He try to knock her aside, recognizing her image but never having actually encountered a kryptonian before. "Well, no, I'm Leah Callahan," Leah starts to say as Doctor Octopus swipes at her with one of his super-strong tentacles. Considering they regularly hurt Spider-Man, her fairly fit human frame gets smacked aside like so much chaff, and Doctor Octopus finds himself in the strange situation of having accidentally mashed a random person into a wall who wasn't even attacking him. Far, FAR too easily, even for a slightly powered person, and the fact that Leah slumps to the ground immediately suggests that maybe it was just a t-shirt. He frowns, taking in the new data, and makes a mental note to summon a medical team after he's done for the girl. "Really, young lady. A certain level of apprehension would be a healthy habit to learn in your case." Laura steps out from the shadows as she states matter of factly,"That was rude." She snaps out her claws as she looks down at the slumped over form of the unfortunate weirdo. Ordinary people really shouldn't dress kryptonians. People like this guy take it the wrong way. Doctor Octopus had just pulled out some duct tape to detain the girl with when Laura made herself known,"Oh my, another one. I must have fans here. Seriously though. Your friend will be quite alright, an ambulance will be summoned forthwith when I am done here. I must complete my work, this is the only power station sufficient for my work." Only then does he note the claws from her knuckles,"Hmm. I've seen claws like those before. You should come with me." His tentacles raise menacingly with that as he snaps out a section of duct tape purposefully. It can hold the world. With one tentacle making short work of tying Leah's wrists, the Doctor lowers himself to the ground. It frees up his other tentacles for whatever Laura may be considering. "You have no understanding of what I'm trying to accomplish, it could save the world, girl." And at that moment, security comes around the corner, pistols drawn, and shouts, "Stand down! Both of you, stand down!" Which mostly prompts Doc Ock to roll his eyes, and for Leah to groan theatrically on the concrete. The security officers are way too close for the amazing reach of the doctor. In the dim night time lighting, they barely register the tentacles snapping out with precision to relieve them of their pistols. The doctor smugly comments,"I respect New York gun control. Gentlemen, if you will please remain where you are..." Before he can finish his monologue, Laura is closing the distance to take advantage of the multidextrous professor's distraction. He reacts in time to bar her approach with a third limb, but she's close enough to try to reach him with her foot to his groin! Leah opens her eyes just in time to see the spinny sharp girl nut-kick the big tentacley dude and it fits so well with her personal opinion of what he deserves right now that she actually pushes herself up to a sitting position. Which she immediately determines was a bad idea, but hey, wouldn't be the first one she's had. Today. Considering her choice of a large lunch as the first bad idea...aanyway, off topic again and no, you can't blame your ADHD this time. Leah watches as the doctor's monologue is interrupted, and notes again that that's exactly why she uses the tactic herself. Nothing shuts up an idiot like a knee in the appropriate gentleman's area. The guards fall back, unable to do much but call 911 at this point, and without even seeing Leah there they basically accomplish nothing of note. One of them actually tries to be a hero, getting close enough to get whacked by a tentacle, but again, not much accomplished. The doctor really wants to grab Laura and stop her from hitting him now, though. And maybe find a creative use for that duct tape. Doctor Octopus is doubled over in pain from a shot to the groin, a roll of industrial grade duct tape in his hands and a very irate X-23 held at bay with a tentacle. He slams her against the wall as he stumbles to recover with a gasp while unwinding a section of the tape loudly,"That...hurt." As the not-so-good doctor restrains her wrists by two other tentacles so that he can hold her aloft to be subdued, the one remaining security guard is on his walkie talkie summoning back up just outside. His partner is splayed out on the floor unconscious from being throttled for attempted heroics. Things aren't going so good at the moment as Laura finds herself being detained for trying to prevent him from doing whatever he meant to do to the Lex Corp designed power reactor with his duffelbag of gear. Having heard the sounds of breaking, smashing, and otherwise looting in LexCorp, Catwoman had done whatever anyone would in those circumstances! While security was distracted, sneak in and grab other things to loot. So now, some security files pilfered, a few prototypes in her sack, she's making her way out having left a coule of unconscious guards on her route then. It's as she sees the pair being attacked she lets out a sigh then. "Typical." Catwoman debates, but quickly decides she can't leave a pair of kids to get brutalized. "Hey, Old Man Krampus! You sound like an underwaterwalrus gloating there!" A piar of smoke bombs are flung through the air, hopefully landing right on his face, and if she's truly lucky on his fat mouth right as he narrates! Laura is in the midst of being duct taped about her legs when Catwoman arrives for the rescue,"You won't be doing anymore of that. This small reactor powers three city districts, but mine will be sufficient to power a state! I must study..." That's when he turns in time to catch a smoke bomb or three, his fourth tentacle raising by instinct to protect his face. Leah is sitting upright not far away, a pitiful look on her face. She's dressed up the spitting image of Kara, but her moan gives her away. She's seen better days. Catwoman just gives Laura a -look-, "Geeze kid, most folks wait till at least they're an adult before they get in this kind of kinkplay." Looking over at Leah, and then quickly running along as the smoke bombs give a bit of cover. Catwoman goes to launch out a set of caltrops towards Laura, hoping the girl can use them to cut herself free quickly as she leaps along, going to try and launch herself towards Doctor Octopus to try and claw and slash at his face. Bad idea. Leah begins narrating. Why? Because she's got way too much smarm and is rather amused by the whole situation. Even with the thumping she took. Really, after a few deep breaths, her mouth seems to work fine, so why not use it? Best weapon after all. "Looks like the blue team is getting help, with the tall lanky girl called in. Roughing by the red team brought in a penalty by the russian judge, who you'll remember is against anyone with more than two legs. I think he won't eat kalamari even, bloody peasants. Ooh, that's a cutting move by the new girl, hopefully she'll...okay, I think that she's never fought this team before. CUT THE OTHER GIRL LOOSE, LADY!" Attacking his face when his tentacle is, like, right there just isn't wise. He belts it out for the intercept to knock her for a loop, disregarding the caltrops for the time being. He's got bigger concerns keeping Ms Stabbykins restrained."Kalamari is quite delicious, thank you very much. That gives me an idea for a victory feast." He then turns his attention to Catwoman again, his dignity well restored,"You stay there and I'll not hurt you. I only wish to divert power from this facility, as I tried to explain to the others here. I suspect trying to reason with a woman in a fetish suit is a lost cause but...I'm willing to go out on a limb." Laura just lingers there, swinging her legs up to try to cut away. Leah crosses her legs, not getting in range of the combat. She sighs, rubbing her ribs, and uses her taped hands to reach up and tap lightly at her earring. Because she should really have done that in the first place. Honestly, walking up to Doctor Octopus without backup was kind of a dumb move and she knows it. "Hey guys, I'm gonna call a friend if that's okay. Well, technically I've already called her now. This thing works pretty quick." WHACK! Catwoman was slammed hard over into the wall then by the tentacle that went to slam her face then, "Owww.." Slumping off it, going to throw some quick darts at Doctor Octopus, her whip lashing out on another end, "ANd really, can you speak any /less/?!" Her whip, her thrown darts, all likely effortlessly blocked then by the fast tendrils lashing out quickly as she darts along evasively. Laura just lingers there, swinging her legs up to try to cut away from where she's dangling by Doc Ock's tentacles grasping her wrists. Her ankles are bound by duct tape of all things. Leah is sitting against the wall, narrating the fight in her own unique way while dressed up as Kara. Catwoman has been swatted aside and is likely recovering, it being her first blow.' And the next second, Kara's there by Leah. "You called for me Leah?" She pauses as she sees the fight happening. "Should I..." she motions at the fight with Catwoman fighting Doc Ock, while Leah's dressed like Kara. She then looks at Laura with the duct tape around her ankles. "Isnt that the guy who's always fighting that Spider-Guy?" The eight-limbed mad professor has been barely paying any attention to Leah, honestly he feels bad about that one. The tentacles not restraining Laura are busy defending against Catwoman's whips and darts as he monologues,"Seriously. All this fuss over a clean energy project. I really had no intentions of hurting anyone but you are forcing my hands!" And Laura continues to cut away at her ankles, eventually freeing herself but she still needs to figure out how to get her wrists out of his grip... Leah chuckles, wincing a little. Her ribs are a little bruised, and she's not moving as easily as normal. "Hey gorgeous. Yeah, you probably should actually. They don't look set up for tentacle combat unless we're going for an adult rating for this one." She shifts, prodding at her ribs, and adds, "Also remind me not to try to chat up supervillains without calling you FIRST. Dumb move on my part. Oh, this is clawey-girl and cat-lady. Everyone, meet Mister Octopus." As she's slammed back, Catwoman rebounds off the wall, glancing at Supergirl, "Tell your friend to stop talking before I put a gag on her." A pair of caltrops are thrown through the air, Catwoman trying to knot two of the long tentacles up together, even as Laura shows why she likes short shorts. Kara Zor-El pauses, concerned at the bruises on Leah. "Yeah okay. Give me a second..." She flies over to Doc Ock quickly, behind him and taps him on the shoulder as he's fighting Catwoman and X-23. Doctor Octopus turns when he's tapped on the shoulder, still not worrying about caltrops as he hasn't reall moved from his spot the whole fight. The two tentacles are strong enough to snap Spiderman's webs, they are only briefly disrupted by the attempted binding by Catwoman's whip. A moment passes as Doc registers that there now seem to be two Leah's but one is floating. His gaze narrows,"Hmm. Something with the smoke, interesting." He swats at Supergirl with a tentacle as the other snakes to her legs to try putting her back down where he she was...or still is? Laura is just hanging around. Glowering at this point. Kara Zor-El pauses as she waits there hovering behind him until he turns. "Okay, so I'm going to give you one chance to give up. And I'd really advice that you take that offer or-" She pauses as one of the claws strikes her, not so much as making her head turn from the impact, let alone doing any sort of injury. And as his other arm tries to pull at her legs, she stays annoyingly where she is, regardless of how strongly Octavius yanks at her. Kara's facial expression frowns a bit as she snatches his arm, and the sound of metal creaking can be heard. "Like I said... one chance." At which point she lets go of his robotic arm, putting her finger and thumb in front of the supervillain's head, and flicks him in the forehead with her finger. Might as well be a punch from the Hulk. The -Real- Supergirl has things well in hand. Catwoman drops, landing on her feet and then quickly hisses as her whip is snapped. SHe goes to dart over towards Laura, going to try and slash her claws quickly if she can through the remaining restraints on Laura if the girl was still lashed, then she would quickly be falling back - ill gotten gains and all. Doctor Octavius flies into the wall from the force of her thump, insta-K-O. His damaged tentacle sparks slightly, twitching but otherwise the fight is over. Laura picks herself up from the ground, peeling the tape sections from her ankles before walking over to him. She puts them over his mouth with a smile at Catwoman. Leah waves at Catwoman hesitantly as she sits where she is. Pain being what it is, she's not certain if she's actually pissed the lady off or not, but her and Laura seem to be alright. Also, she turns to see Doctor Octopus slump to the ground, and says, "See? It's never safe to hit a supergirl." Then she smiles at Kara gratefully, and limits the chatter to a minimum. Kara Zor-El pauses. "I did warn him." she says as she floats back down to where Leah was. She pauses to look over at Laura and Catwoman. "Um... you guys okay also?" Catwoman waggles a set of fingers at Kara, "Don't worry, I won't kiss and tell with the Big Bad Bat that you're in town. This time. You know how petulant he can be." Otherwise, sore, Selina goes to collect herself, otherwise straightening up. Laura mutters in a cross tone as she folds her arms,"Just my pride." She steps on over to the way out with that,"He talked too much, too. Made my ears hurt." By this point, Gotham's finest begin to pour in. Better late than never, but prepared to haul the evil genius into custody where he belongs. Catwoman also darts away as the sirens ring,and before Supergirl can ask her -just- what she's doing with all those lovely things she took from LexCorp's on-site labs and facilities while security was down. Kara Zor-El looks over at Catwoman and Laura. "So um.... Will one of you maybe wait here until the police come to take Mr. Unconscious Eight Arms away?" She rubs her neck a bit. "I'm sure you guys would have taken him out pretty soon anyway. I really should take Leah to get those bruises checked out, though." The police step in about that time. One of the detectives who busies himself right away with cataloging the gear the doctor brought with him mutters,"Gotham has enough weirdos with vacationing New Yorkers..." Meanwhile the beat cops set to restraining him using manacles that look like the type usually used on Bane or Killer Croc for his tentacles as they lay him out on a gurney.